


Snugga Bugga

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: The odd lives of the Waynes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, BatBros have a fun time, Batfamily (DCU), Batman hugs his kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruse isn't abusive thanks, Caffeine Addiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Hugs, Insomnia, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd is a sweetheart, References to Depression, Someone gets hurt, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Tim Drake Needs Help, good batdad, life is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: What if Jason had a special power?Richard can befriend people,Damian can befriend animals,Tim is a human lie detector,Cassandra is adored by all,And Jason?Jason can put people to sleep with hugs and snuggles within seconds.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The odd lives of the Waynes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687024
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	1. Timothy Drake -Caffeine Addiction

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Tim_ **

He was driving everyone crazy. He, being Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne. He’d been awake for  _ Eighty Seven Hours _ ! In the past six hours Tim had downed two pots of coffee, three shots of five hour energy, and two twelve packs of assorted energy drinks. Alfred had tried spiking one of Tim's drinks, but he seemed to know. He was babbling, a constant stream of words unintelligible to any member of the bat household.

Richard had gotten him to lay down for about half an hour before he himself fell asleep. During which Tim had left the room and had curled up into a corner of his own room and was trying to polish off another case of energy drinks. Bruce peered in, watching Tim from the doorway. Steph peering out from behind him.

“We’ve tried everything, Alfred tried sedatives, Damian chased him around trying to physically exhaust him, Dick tried to force him down, Bab's has been trying to redirect him and his work but he’s so fast at hacking. Even Cass has had no luck.” Steph whispered to Bruce, she looked up at him.

“We thought you may be able to do something.” She stated and nudged him forward. Bruce had been observing Tim for a while now. He knew what to do.

“This isn’t something i can fix. It’ll take magic. I know just the person.” Bruce stated taking out his phone. He pushed three on his speed dial. The phone rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids had all gathered in the drawing room. Bruce sitting with them. Tim was still in his room. Dick glanced at Bruce, an anxious look on his face.

“Is magic really the answer B? Why call Constantine or Zatanna? We can find a way to do this naturally.” He pleaded. Bruce smiled.

“Not that kind of magic Dick. It’s similar to a meta ability. Like you befriending everyone you meet, or Cass being likable by everyone too. This is theirs.” Bruce said, fondness and amusement clear in his voice. The room grew tense. Bruce didn’t do ‘fond’. Wariness was setting in when the doorbell rang. A minute later the doors to the room were thrown open and in strode Jason. Smirking, he crossed his arms.

“Where is he?” Jason asked, smiling at Bruce. Bruce grinned back and pointed toward the stairs. With a nod Jason began the trek to Tim's room. The family followed, curiosity encouraging them. Jason threw open the door to Tim's sitting room, then to his bedroom.

“You refuse to sleep baby bird. B called reinforcements.” Jason stated lunging for the surprised, over caffeinated bird. Tim was too slow. He’d been scooped up and thrown over Jason's shoulder within seconds. He turned to Bruce for directions. He pointed up at his own room and Jason smiled.

“Movie night in B’s bed!” He chirped and full out sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. Dick who’d been slowly realizing what Bruce had intended grinned.

“That's a cheap move B, a good move but a cheap one. Tim stands no chance.” He laughed before chasing after Jason. Barbra followed smiling, she knew what was going on as well, and knew Tim's fate. The others followed as well curiosity winning out over the caution. Jason was arranging Tim on the bed next to Dick who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Bruce was at the Television putting a movie in.

Jason crawled onto the bed and curled around Tim who looked to be falling more and more asleep. By the time the rest of the bats were in the room Tim was out. Fast asleep under Jason's chin. Steph was openly gaping. They’d spent DAYS trying to get him to sleep. It took Jason seconds.

Richard was already asleep and leaned against them. Magic indeed. Bruce slid into the bed lifting the boys up to slide behind them, Jason in the crook of his arm, Richard slid to the other side. He pressed a kiss to Jason's temple with a smile.

The world may just be ending.


	2. Damian Wayne - Nightmares

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Damian_ **

Damian was avoiding Dick. He’d noticed it earlier when he’d gone to see if they were to be on patrol together. Damian had vanished. When asked Tim reported a similar problem. Bruce on the other hand, had a bird that wanted to stay close to his side. Damian had been having many nightmares lately. He looked tired and worn. Similar to Tim’s own earlier look, his eyes were puffy. His face covered in a sheen of sweat. His nose was red and the skin under his eyes matched.

Damian’s nightmares were of death, the people he’s killed, the people he’s been unable to save. His own death. Bruce had tried to console him, but he could never understand. Only one person could, Jason. The only other family member to have died and come back. Damian stole Bruce’s phone.

Slipped it from his father's pocket and slipped his own into its place. Jasons number was on speed-dial. Damian frowned, His own was eighth on the dial. But right now it didn’t matter much. He hit the call button.

_ “What do you want Bruce?” _ the flat irritated voice of Jason Peter Todd growled into the phone.

“It's not Bruce.” Damian replied, frown deepening. They must have had a fight then.

_ “D? Whats up? Why are you calling from B's phone? Did something happen?” _ Jason asked, concerned, entering his voice.

“I had to call you. The others wouldn’t understand. I-”Damian stopped, why had he called? To talk, compare deaths? Ask advice?

_ “I get it, head over here baby bat, we’ll talk, game, and drink some tea.” _ Jason stated and hung up. Damian eased slightly, going into the call logs and deleting the call to Jason. He then stomped down the hall to his father's rooms.

“Father!” He called and knocked on the door. It opened to Bruce and Dick. Richard was sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace, fingers steepled against his chin, elbows on his knees. He’d interrupted a serious conversation it seemed. He frowned up at Bruce.

“You have my phone.” He stated holding out his father’s phone with a grumble and scowl. Bruce nodded and took the phone moving over to one of the tables. While he searched Damian walked over to his elder brother and stood.

“I apologize Grayson. I have been avoiding you. You have done nothing wrong. I just have not been feeling well recently, I didn't want you to fret or worry.” Damian stated avoiding the oldest gaze. Hands fell onto his shoulders.

“Damian, Little D you could have just told me.” Richard said, his voice soft. Damian huffed.

“Evidence points to the contrary Grayson, you have not listened before, you wouldn’t have listened now.” Damian said leaning away, he turned toward his father and held out his hand. Bruce set his phone in it. Damian nodded to them.

“Father, I shall be out late tonight. I agreed to visit Colin and wish to drop by and see his well being.” He said watching his father closely. When no objection came he left. He got his shoes on and his jacket. Alfred was already waiting for him. Damian gave him a small tired smile.

“Thank you Pennyworth. I am grateful for your willingness to help.” Damian stated as he walked out the door. Alfred just nodded and shut the door. The car was already waiting for him.

“Master Jason informed me of your meeting tonight. I’ll drop you off and inform your father you are at a sleepover.” Alfred stated playfully. Damian rolled his eyes. He stared out the window longingly his mind drifting into an almost meditative state. Cars and trees passed, the city was soon flying by his window as the drive came to an end.

Alfred stopped just outside a tall crumbling building. Jason’s apartment building. Jason had been fixing up several buildings in the area, the convenience stores, pharmacies and apartments. His own had once been a crumbled building destroyed during the earthquakes. Now though its outside was rough and unpolished, the inside was modern and simple. New wiring and air vents, heating and cooling included. New pipes and fixtures.

Alfred handed Damian a bag as he got out of the car, an overnight bag. Damian nodded in thanks and ran inside. Jason was on the top floor of the building, His door a dark oak that thunked loudly when he knocked. Jason opened the door and pulled him in as smoothly as he could before closing and locking the door. His apartment (More like Flat) was an open plan with folding doors around what he thought had been the bedroom. 

The living room was an indented couch set into the floor with a television and gaming setup on the wall. On the opposite side of the room was the kitchen with the island bar that worked as a dining table. Damian set his bag by the door and removed his shoes, sliding up to the island and sitting on one of the bar stools. Jason Set a cup of tea down infront if him and set his own on the counter beside him.

“So, I’m going to guess you’re having nightmares?” He asked a calculating look in his eye. Damian nodded.

“I keep seeing it. I keep seeing the people I couldn’t save. Myself included. The people I've killed. I can’t sleep anymore.” Damian sighed. Jason leaned back against the counter with a nod.

“I get that. Since i’ve been brought back i haven’t been able to get rid of the nightmares. The memories. Reliving it every night and knowing that one day it will happen again, it makes it hard to rest. I know death wasn’t peaceful for you Damian. But for me, it was.” Jason said, taking his cup and sipping from it.

Damian followed sipping from his own cup.

“You don’t talk about it much. Did it hurt in the end? When the explosion happened?” He asked. Jason looked up with a frown.

“The explosion didn’t kill me. I suffocated under the rubble. Collapsed lung, smoke inhalation, and excessive pressure on my chest. It did hurt. Then I closed my eyes and everything was gone. Like sleeping. I think what hurt worse was the thought that Batman would save me. It was an eye opener to have the vision of Batman saving everyone shattered. He barely saves anyone. That hurts.” Jason said slowly, taking another sip.

“Damian, the only thing I've found that lessens the nightmares is sleeping with someone else. Knowing there's another living breathing person with me, against me is what snaps me out of them. There was only ever the Joker and I. No comforting press of someone else. It's also easier when I listen to music, or have the T.V. going in the background. Noise that wasn’t happening when IT happened. Something that doesn’t belong.” Jason said voice neutral and even.

Damian nodded and drank again. He looked up at Jason, he looked calm, but there was something off in his eyes. He set his cup down and moved to the couch. Damian turned in his seat watching as he went. Jason turned the T.V. on and held the remote out to him. The offer was tempting. The option to choose what to watch or do. Damian took it, he made his way to Jason, taking the remote as he sat down beside him.

He turned on a movie and pulled one of the many blankets over and around himself. Coming to Jason was a good idea. He sunk closer to his brother. Jason wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, not restricting him like Grayson, or smothering him like father. Just holding him, it was nice.

Damian snuggled in and tucked into his side, sleep coming on him quick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason had been surprised to see Bruce's name pop up on his phone, even more surprised when it was Damian instead. He’d sounded upset and boy did he look like shit. Nightmares would do that to you. He’d been reliving his death, much like Jason did. He didn’t know how to deal with it though. It had taken Jason years to learn. Roy and Kori had helped. Bruce had on occasion too.

But sitting here, Damian tucked into his side made Jason happy. He felt trusted, wanted, and needed all at once. He curled closer to the child. His weight is a familiar feeling in his arms, one he felt he could remember. He closed his eyes.


	3. Richard Grayson - Burntout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting two chapters today to make up for missing my last posting day.

**Chapter 3**

**_Dick_ **

Richard had been having the worst week of his life. First he’d been investigated at his job. Then shot in the shoulder ON THE JOB. Then he’d found out Damian ran off in the night and had been missing for almost a week now. Bruce had called for help just last night. He could never deal with his own children, no he HAD to have Dicks help. Bruce problems always ended up being Richard problems.

Exhausted and on his last nerve. Dick drove into the manors garage and parked. Taking a deep breath he walked inside. Alfred had a warm bowl of oatmeal on the table, a cup of apple butter beside it and a glass of grape juice sitting with a spoon at the side. Dick felt a bit of the weight lift from his shoulders.

Alfred strode into the room and ushered him onto the chair before the food.

“No doubt you’re in need of a warm meal and some sleep Master Richard. Your bed is ready for you when you’re finished.” Alfred said with a pat on Richard's shoulder. It was quiet in the manor while Dick ate. No arguing, no fighting, just silence.

Footsteps broke through the peace, loud clunking footsteps.

“Good, you’re here, there's been an Arkham breakout. All hands on deck.” Batman stated from the doorway, fully dressed. Richard sighed, he stood bowl in hand. He shoved the last of it into his mouth and dropped the bowl into the sink. He hurried his way down into the cave and set to work. Energy slightly renewed from the fresh meal and moment of rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason had been keeping Damian. He’d been with him all week as Damian and he spoke. They meditated, sparred, and cooked together on nights. Damian no longer had dark circles under his eyes, his energy levels were higher than they had originally been. Bruce was freaking out, he believed Damian had run away. When Jason had told him Damian was staying with him Bruce had scoffed and told him not to cover for him.

Bruce was an idiot. Jason had started ignoring him after that. Any calls he got to his phone, and requests over comms, Ignored. He’d started tailing Jason and leaving small apology gifts too. Those Jason kept, He added the upgrades he’d been gifted in a chest of gear he didn’t use. The bats' equipment was incompatible with Jason’s own. Jason couldn’t ask for a suit from them either. The suit he’d gotten from Kori that was Richards was folded in the chest as well, torn and irreparable.

They mocked him for his current suit but it was the only thing he had to use. It wasn’t very well equipped but he made due. Not that Richards' suit was any better, no armor, just kevlar. Made to be flexible, but show off all ones assets. True dramatic flair from the creator of the disco wing.

Currently Jason and Damian were fighting Scarecrow and his newest team up, Ivy. The terror plants they’d made were disgusting. They looked like venus flytraps, mixed with blob fish and tulips. They were a fleshy pink with black orbs for eyes. Jason Was very ready for the night to end when Nightwing was flung into one of the plants and it exploded in a shower of a sickly green yellow slime.

Nightwing hit the ground hard, Right next to Poison Ivy. Robin was in action before she even noticed the older. She was apprehended as Batgirl and Black Bat ran down Scarecrow and his lackeys. Jason made his way over to the clearly hurt and dazed form of his elder sibling. Nightwing was shaking. He pushed into a crouch heaving and shivering. Jason frowned and rushed forward.

His hands checked him over quickly, nothing broken, no stab wounds. Jason lifted his brother's face and huffed, throwing the others arm over his shoulder and launching them into the air with the grapple line. They landed on a nearby roof and Nightwing let out a soft cry. He was actively sobbing into Jason's shoulder, hands fisted in his jacket. 

Nightwing was sagging in his grip, stress and anxieties being cried out. Jason felt his chest tighten, a protective feeling knotting in his chest. His instincts screaming at him to help. So he did, he drug his brother along up to his apartment. Bundled him into some clean clothes and a couple blankets. Dick was still crying but quieter now, curled up on Jason's couch, the t.v playing in the background.

Jason snagged a blanket of his own and curled up beside him. With a tug Richard was laying against his shoulder, face pressed close to his throat. Dick whined.

“Why do I always have to be the one he calls. I’m not him, I can't go for months on little sleep, little social interaction. I need others, I need my sleep. I need some peace.” He whimpered.

“I'm tired of being a pillar for everyone else. Please let me sleep.” Dick said curling closer. Jason wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“Get some sleep Dickie, you can rest. I won’t let anyone bother you.” Jason whispered into his brother's ear. Dick fell quiet, his breath evening out as he drifted off.

The window opened behind them and Jason motioned for them to approach quietly. A Large hand came to rest on his unoccupied shoulder. Batman leaned down.

“Thank you.” He whispered his hand brushing through Jason's hair. He slid into the empty spot on Jason’s other side, arm coming to wrap around Jason and brush through Richards hair.

“There's fresh clothes on the bed, go change you smell.” Jason said bluntly, gently shoving Bruce's side as the man removed his cowl. He stood, a smile barely visible in the light of the t.v screen. It only took seconds for Bruce to change, and by the time he returned the couch had three others on it. Damian claimed a spot between Tim and Dick, Tim sat pressed against Stephanie who was sprawled across the arm of the couch.

This moment of peace, of family was what his brother had needed. Jason’s phone lit up beside him. His group message stared back.

Bruce smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters to be posted every other day ;)


End file.
